On the Run 2 (seriously, I couldn't think of any thing better)
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: After another spat and fretting that their families won't let them hang out, Steven and Connie successfully run away. Meeting all sorts of OCs along the way. Who will they meet? What will they find out? All will be answered in my story!(taking the place of Nightmare Hospital kind of) The only people I own are the OCs (obviously)
1. Nightmare Night

**Special thanks to Anticsareme for editing this. ENJOY!**

* * *

Connie was getting home from sword training. Her mother must've gotten off early because her car was there. Connie walked inside. "There you are!" Her mother cried. "I was worried sick!"

"I was just at Steven's house." Conne said as she put her bag down. Connie's mother looked at the bag as Connie put it down, then she noticed Connie's hands.

"Why do you have bandages on your hands?"

"It's-uh-Sports tape!" Connie said quickly.

"Don't lie to me young lady! I know bandages when I see them. Now tell me what happened." Connie stayed silent looking down to avoide her mother's gaze. "Alright, maybe Steven will explain to me whats going on." With that she dialed Steven's number. After she talked for a little bit on the phone she hung up and walked up to Connie. "We're meeting Steven's gaurdians for lunch tomorrow." She told Connie.

* * *

 **Connie was getting picked up from her violin lessons. She was going with her mom, only, straight to the lunch. They got there a few minutes earlier than Steven's "family." After Steven's "family" got there,** **Connie's mother cut right to the chase. "So why does my daughter have bandages on her hands?"**

Pearl looked over at Connie, then at her mother. She closed her eyes as she remembered what Steven had told her. "Connie doesn't want her parents to find out she's doing magic stuff with me, she feels that they won't understand." Steven had told her.

"Well, how do you know she didn't get those at tennis practice?" Pearl finaly asked.

"Well, she's been doing tennis for a while now, and she's never gotton bandages from there before. She also told me that she'd gotton back from being with Steven when I saw them, it perplexed me. Steven's house is the only place that

"Well that _does_ seem to be the case." That's when the arguments began. The table became a jumbled mess of pointing fingers for what happened. Connie motioned Steven to a bush that they hid behind to talk.

"This isn't going as planned." Steven said sadly, his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you bring _all_ the Crystal Gems!?" Connie asked frantically.

"I wanted to have the Gems leave a better impression this time."

"After this fiasco, I don't think she'll let me near the Gems."

"Th-that can't happen!" Steven fretted. "We've got to find a way to make this work!"

"Well, we _could_ try running away again."

"I'll do it! I don't want to lose you." Steven paused when he saw Connie blush. "I mean, you're fun to hang out with, and you can handle all this Gem stuff."

"So you seriously want to run away?"

"I can handle it!"

"Alright so how do we get away from our folks?" After thinking for about half a minute, Connie snapped her fingers. "We could fuse! Managment would tell our table if we left, but they wouldn't have seen, uh…"

"Stevonnie." Steven answered her so she could continue.

"Right, they wouldn't have seen Stevonnie come in, let alone be at that table. So we could get by and nobody will really notice until we're gone!"

"That's perfect!" Steven said putting his arms in the air before Connie shushed him.

"We don't want to get caught." She told him. Steven acknowledged her with a nod.

After they fused, Stevonnie ran out, with Connie's violin. Little did they know that somebody recognized her walking out.


	2. Sucess!

Amethyst was helping herself to a seafood buffet, she had left the table because the arguments made her uncomfertable, filling her plates to the brim, when she saw figure that looked fimiliar to her out of the corner of her eye. When she looked, she recognized it as the fusion Stevonnie. Stevonnie was running out of the doors and holding something in her(their?) hands. Amethyst quickly ate the food on her dishes before going outside to see where Stevonnie went. When Amethyst got outside, she didn't see Stevonnie anywhere near the Crab Shack. "I better tell the others, if they haven't noticed." Amethyst said to herself.

* * *

 **Steven and Connie, now unfused, were inside Steven's house. Connie picked up Steven's novelty backpack and ukelele. "Wait, why would we need those for running away?" Steven asked.**

"I've seen people make money just by playing music on the streets, plus even if we don't make a lot of money, I've got an emergency stash." Connie answered. She started putting changes of clothes, a few snacks, and a first aid kit into the backpack.

* * *

 **"** **WAIT!" Pearl disrupted the arguing. "Where are the kids?" Garnet and Connie's mother looked to see that both Steven and Connie were gone. Amethyst came to the table outside where they were sitting.**

"The kids are…" Amethyst began.

"We know Amethyst." Garnet assured her.

"They're gone AGAIN!?" Connie's mom yelled.

"We'll find them, just like last time."

* * *

 **Stevonnie was getting on a bus heading way down, where it's final stop would be Lousianna. They had everything they needed, Steven's ukelele, Connie's violin, some food, some clothes, and a first aid kit. The bus began to drive out of Beach City. As Stevonnie looked out the window, they didn't expect to be stopped so soon. Just then people started to scream and run to the back of the bus. Stevonnie looked to the front to see a pink feline face press it's nose against the bus's front window. Stevonnie walked out to greet Lion.**

"Didn't want to be left behind did ya?" They asked the big cat. Lion purred as it rubbed itself against Stevonnie. "Alright." They said as they climbed onto his back. "Lion, to Lousianna!" Stevonnie called. Lion began to run, and eventually roared a portal when they were out of sight of the bus.

* * *

 **Alexandrite was looking around Beach City and where buses would be in the time that Steven and Connie supposedly left. She unfused. "This is impossible! They would be on one of the buses right now. We've got the schedule…" Pearl went on and on about how they should've been able to find them.**

Garnet thought for a moment. "Where's Lion?" She asked.


	3. Swamp Time

Once Steven and Connie(now unfused) got off of Lion, Lion created another portal, and jumped in. "Aww," Steven complained. "We just got here!"

"Well, you did say he mainly does his own thing." Connie reminded him. "Come on let's see what we can find in town."

* * *

Pearl opened the door to the beach house with the gems following. "No luck Garnet." She said as she saw the passed out pink cat.

* * *

While Steven and Connie were walking about the town when they heard someone singing a song that went a little something like this:

 _Don't go down to the swamp, If you love your wife_

 _Cause you'll make that gal a widow, and you'll cause her pain and strife_

 _And if you go in there anyway, she'll take your la-la-la-la-liiiifffe._

"Hi there." Steven greeted.

"Well, hello there young'n." The man greeted.

"That was a nice song. But what was it about?"

"Oh, the witch woman of the bayou."

"The what?"

"She lives deep within the swamp, My great-great-GREAT-grandaddy passes on the story of when she first came to this her small town."

"Would you mind telling us the story?"

* * *

A young green girl was walking through the town. She was lookin around suspiciously. When she caught the eye of a young boy, she glared. Out of nowhere she sommoned a kitchen knife. "Witch!" Someone cried. The young girl dropped the knife and headed into the swamp. The people that followed to catch her, never came back out.

* * *

"My grandaddy gave me this knife," he said as he showed Connie and Steven a rusty kitchen knife with empty alcoves. "We used the jewels that were origionally here to sustain ourselves."

When Steven and Connie walked away, Connie noticed Steven was deep in thought. "Steven? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm just thinking of the guy's story."

"Why's that?"

"I've been thinking, if she's still alive, maybe she would know a few things about trying to hide from people. After all those people that went in never came back out"

"Maybe. But what do you think? If she _was_ real, she's probably dead now."

"I think we should check it out."

"Why?"

"Well, we could see if she can give us tips. The Gems might be looking for us so we'll need them. Plus we'll have a little adventure!"

Connie looked over at Steven. He was so excited and Connie felt that she couldn't say no to him. "Alright. But I still believe that if she was here, she's long gone."

* * *

Steven and Connie were travling through the mucky swamp. "It's so squishy." Steven said with a laugh. the mud made sucking sounds every time the kids took their feet out of it. Steven looked forward and saw yellow lights. "Come on, I think I see something up ahead." Steven ran ahead to see what it was. Connie ran after. When they got to a drier part of the swamp, they saw something strange. A lttile hut that was built on stilts even though the ground was dry. Steven walked up to knock on the house, but before he could, a deep voice full of authority boomed from inside.

"Who's there!? Better not be those Crystals!"


	4. Crazy Gumbo Lady

**Droxy: So who's introduced in this chapter?**

 **Emerald: Maw-**

 **Hope: GRANNY!**

* * *

A tall, stout, busty woman with dark sunglasses and a kitchen knife studded with green gems came out, looking ready to fight any trespassers. She looked at Steven curiously, her mouth agape. "Aren't you the son of Rose?" She asked.

"Wait, you knew my mom?" Steven asked. He thought that the only Gems that knew his mom and were still "living" were Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

"Knew her? I knew her when she got fat!" The woman said and gestured them in.

"When she got fat?" Steven and Connie asked simultaneously as they walked in.

"Yeah, with you boy." She pointed to Steven and laughed a bit. The woman began to stir into a pot. She poured a bit of the thing she was stirring into a bowl and gave it to Steven. "This was her favorite thing to eat when she was having you."

"Wait. How would you know that, uh, um."

"Maw-sit-sit. Rose visited me occasionally whenever the others went out on a mission and wouldn't let her come along."

"Why wouldn't they let my mom on missions?" Steven asked.

"I thought Rose Quartz was their leader." Connie spoke Steven's other thoughts trying to figure this out.

"Didn't want the precious bundle getting hurt." Maw-sit-sit explained as she poked Steven's chest. "She'd come around whenever she was craving it, even if Gems don't need to eat, she loved it."

Steven looked at it before he began to slurp it down. "So, what's your, uh, relationship with the Crystal Gems?" Connie asked.

"Used to be a part of. Split off a while back, along with some others who either ended up in a sleep as a Gem artifact, or just wanted to do things their own way. Me, I split off with a youth like Gem who fell in love with a human. Rose tried to forbid it and that caused her to run off."

"Who was it?"

"Oh you probably wouldn't know her. She was way before her times. She described her apparel as 'punk rock.' Anywho I refused to be a part of it when she insisted to either split away or join her. Whilst I did want to protect her, if I were to have gone I'd be trapped for a long time. Maybe never released."

"Released from what?" Steven inquired.

"Never mind. I suppose there's a reason you came here. Did Pearl or Ruby talk about me?"

"N-no, we heard you from an urban legend." Steven explained. Maw-sit-sit tensed up.

"Don't tell me," she groaned nervously. "The others are relocating here?"

"Uh, no. We-we ran away from them." Steven explained. While Connie did want some advice for that's why they'd come there along to explore, she was hoping that this -er -person (because the Gem was covered.) wouldn't "rat them out."

"Huh, well alrighty then. What do you need from me?"

"We were wondering if you had any ideas to help hide from the Gems."

"Well, that depends, if they're lookin for ya, they'll try to find ya by any means necessary. But, they won't find ya for a while if ya go to the country's capital."

"Really? Washington D.C.?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. We Gems don't like politics." Maw-sit-sit lied.

"Makes sense." Steven commented. "The only person who the Gems have met that deals with politics is,"

"Mayor Dewey?" Maw-sit-sit finished. "His family's been a line of mayors ever since the American Revolution."

"Wow, that really _is_ a long time." Connie thought aloud.

"Well, if ya are runnin from the Crystals, I suggest ya get on the road. They might be here in a day or two."

"How do you know?" Steven asked.

"Let's just say that I got a few ideas that were good in the war before the whole breaking away tangent." She explained as Steven and Connie nodded and began to say goodbye.

* * *

 **Droxy: Why does this feel so…forced?**

 **Hope: I don't know. Poor Granny.**


End file.
